Zay's Lectures in How to Stream 24/7
Zay's Lectures in How to Stream 24/7 (ZLiHtS for short) is a mod of the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, that involves Zayden and his friends. It originally got released by Luis on December 16, 2018. The real build is in development. Roles * zaydenmYT as Baldi * Luis as Principal of the Thing * Kirbymasters87 as Playtime * Beny as Arts and Crafters * AJ as It's a Bully * SilRed Broom as Gotta Sweep * Molotov as Marii (new character) * Blonde A as Filename2 Synopsis "Oh shucksnoozles! School is out early for a special event. However, someone which went to that school, who is Red (you will meet him sometime later)'s little sister, lost all of her drawing paintings in school and cannot go get them back because she went ill for a fortnight (2 weeks by the way), and you are asked to go to that school and get the paintings back.'' ''However, some people saying this school is no ordinary School, but a special education school where teaching laws are different, so be careful if your teacher is going after you with a ruler" ''- The summary screen. Trivia * This is actually Luis' first published mod on GameBanana and Game Jolt. However, it was privated in GameBanana until the new version was up. ** The WiP of the new version was submitted to GameBanana, but no download can be found. ** An open source release (not to confuse with the Open Source Baldi project) was released on the World of ZaydenmYT server. * Originally, zaydenmYT is voiced by Text2Speech.org US Female, which is also used for Remote from BFB, and some of the other characters' voices are unedited. * This possible one of the only Baldi's Basics (and its off-shoots) mods on this wiki. * Before, it used to be called Zay's Basics in Streaming and Memes. The mod was originally planned to be made on Baldi's Basics V1.3.2, but as Baldi's Basics V1.4.0 released, the mod was remade for that version. The mod was going to be remade in V1.4.1 due to the low effort Luis thought he put in the previous two versions, but got ported to V1.4.3 (since clipping was partially gone in that version) by the help of Alex Kidd, and because of that, it was renamed to ''Zay's Lectures in How to Stream 24/7. ** A list of changes for each version can be found here. ** However, it was stated there would be a final version which would be a decompile of Baldi V1.3.2 with V1.4.3 content and other things. This was scrapped in favour of the sequel. * zaydenmYT was going to make the mod, but he got confused on how to mod the game so he abandoned it and began making Chrome's Basics, then scrapped it again. Gallery Gameplay/Screenshots Stable Screenshot 31.png Screenshot 32.png Screenshot 33.png Screenshot 34.png Screenshot 35.png Screenshot 36.png Screenshot 37.png Screenshot 38.png Screenshot 39.png Screenshot 40.png Screenshot 41.png Category:Games Category:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning mods Category:Game modifications